


Alone

by Peach_KT



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_KT/pseuds/Peach_KT
Summary: Sea Fairy has something important to ask of Mocha Ray... and it'll change the lives of everyone who calls Sugarteara home. But will everyone accept this?//A work that delves into how the decision for Sea Fairy to seal herself with the pearl went down.
Kudos: 8





	Alone

“... what are you suggesting, Sea Fairy?”

Mocha Ray could do nothing but stand there; dumbfounded at the suggestions being put forward. It was shocking enough that, of all the priestesses, she was called upon by the one and only Sea Fairy. Further shocking was where Sea Fairy had them meet—a frozen tower just above the surface she didn’t know existed until today. And... this suggestion that required the two of them to come to a spot so secluded from their home? Maintaining an air of calmness, the priestess continued, “I understand things might not be ideal right now... but, such a drastic action would be--”

“Unthinkable?” Sea Fairy nonchalantly finished Mocha Ray’s thought. 

“I... yes.” Mocha Ray said. Unthinkable was exactly what this was. Sighing, she explained, “You are suggesting we, not only ask that the citizens of Sugarteara abandon their homes, but that I seal you within the temple... alone. With that pearl in its sorry state.”

“Yes, I am.” Sea Fairy said with a conviction unlike her. She did not like this idea any more than this up-and-coming Priestess did. Not only because of what it could mean for her own life, but because it could possibly mean she would never see her love again. The consequences of allowing the sacred pearl... no, not just the pearl. The consequences of both her heart and the pearl succumbing to darkness, however, were far more disastrous and unthinkable than anything else. Maintaining her conviction, she continued, “I know you and others in the temple have been trying your best, but I am the only one who can prevent the worse from happening. Because... b-because...”

“Because...?

“Because the darkening is my fault!!” 

Mocha Ray could only stand in shock at this sudden loss of composure. This was the creator of Sugarteara, the normally calm and nonchalant Sea Fairy, showing a burst of emotion. Her emotions reaching their peak like an all too powerful wave crashing down. The priestess could not help but wonder if was she the only one to ever see this side of the sea goddess.

“I-I must apologize.” Sea Fairy, averting her gaze, quickly came back from her prior outburst. “But please... let me explain...”

“Of course, Sea Fairy. I am all ears” Mocha Ray stated, nodding her head.

Sighing in preparation, Sea Fairy looked back at Mocha Ray and said, “As you and the others of the temple know, the sacred pearl is a portion of my power given to the city. It is one of the many reasons why Sugarteara’s citizens revere me. But my gift is darkening; and to keep it simple, it is because my heart is as well.”

“Y-your heart?” Mocha Ray stuttered. What could that possibly mean? No one at the temple had considered the pearl’s current state could be a result of Sea Fairy. Let alone resulting from something like her heart darkening... whatever that meant. Still confused, the priestess asked, “If you don’t mind, what does it mean for your heart to darken?”

“I’m... not entirely sure myself.” Sea Fairy admitted. In truth, she had yet to figure out the full scope of the problem. She knew of the loneliness that resulted in this process; however, she could not fully grasp the scope of what this could mean for the entire ocean. After pausing for a second, she continued, “I know it stems from what one could call loneliness. And... I know it has been causing my powers to become more erratic and uncontrollable.”

“Loneliness? But... you are the most revered creature in the ocean!! The most respected--” 

“Respect is not a cure for loneliness... in fact, it can cause loneliness when taken too far.” Sea Fairy stated, and then explained further, “I am deified to the point that no one would approach me for any reason other than worship and guidance.”

“I...” Mocha Ray wanted to say she was wrong. Wanted so badly to tell her it would be an honor for anyone in the ocean to be her friend. But... that desire to honor the goddess was the problem. And what was she, but the prime example of what Sea Fairy was talking about? A priestess who worships and only interacts with someone so powerful when called upon... as she was today. Knowing arguing was futile, she moved on to her next point, “I... See. And so, you believe the best course of action is to seal yourself within the temple and dedicate all your strength to preserving both the pearl and your heart?”

Sea Fairy nodded. This was her fault to begin with, and so it should fall on her to prevent the worse from happening. Even if it meant she would be alone. Even if... it meant she would never see Moonlight again. But, perhaps, using all her strength to maintain the ocean’s balance would outweigh her loneliness... she could hope, right?

“I assume the dangers your powers present is the reason you want the evacuation as well?”

“Yes... you would be right.”

“That makes sense. There is one thing I don’t quite understand, however.” Mocha Ray began to say, before offering her final question, “Why me? Why, of everyone you could talk to, did you choose to tell me?”

“Because I trust you.” Sea Fairy quickly answered. She did not come to this decision on a whim. Since the first meeting with her now lover, she felt her loneliness bubbling up to the surface whenever she couldn’t be with Moonlight. And, once she realized what was happening, the sea goddess began to keep an eye on those around her in the temple. Because... this would require one more person. Again, without hesitation, she spoke, “You have the greatest grasp on electric powers of all the rays. You are also resourceful and dedicated, and... I need someone like that to watch over the city in my slumber.”

“I... see.” Mocha Ray said. Now it made sense. The priestess was called here... because she was the one person who was not going to leave Sugarteara. In hindsight, of course Sea Fairy could not be left alone while devoting her strength to preserving the sacred pearl and her heart. But for her to be chosen...

“So, will help me?”

“Of course, Sea Fairy.” Mocha Ray affirmed with a newfound confidence. “I am still not entirely sure what all this means, but for the entire sea, I will devote my duties to your protection.”

“I’m Glad. However, there is one more thing you should know, however.” Sea Fairy could barely bring herself to say these next words, but she continued anyway, “If... we cannot find a way to push back the darkness and it consumes me. Please, somehow manage to remove this dagger from my hands. Doing so will turn me to sea foam... preventing the devastation of our home.”

“Wait!!! Sea Fairy, that would mean you--”

“Please! You must promise me you will not allow my powers to plunge the sea into darkness.”

“I...” Mocha Ray had devoted her entire life to the worship of the sacred pearl and—by proxy—Sea Fairy. Yet here goddess of the sea was—asking a priestess to basically kill her if need be. But... the sea was their home. And if it meant protecting it...

It took a while to muster the courage to reply, but Mocha Ray finally said, “You have my word, Sea Fairy. While protecting you, I will try to find a way to help. But... if all else fails, and you attempt to plunge the sea into darkness, I will do what must be done.”

“Thank you, Mocha Ray...” Sea Fairy said while sighing in relief. She knew this was a hard thing to ask for, but this was her burden to bear. And if this loneliness cost her own life, then so be it. Taking one last glace at the moon above them, she told Mocha Ray, “We should go back now. There is a lot to be done”

“Of course.” And with that, Mocha Ray followed.

~

“This is your last chance to back down... and find another way.” Mocha Ray informed Sea Fairy. It had been a month since their initial conversation, and now was the time. Sugarteara had been evacuated, and the two of them stood before the sacred pearl. Turning towards Sea Fairy, she continued, “Neither of us even know if this will work. What if--”

“We have to try.” Sea Fairy said, interrupting Mocha Ray before she could cast further doubt on her choice. She already had so many conflicting emotions: from the possibility of her own death, to the idea of never seeing her love, Moonlight, again. She had become more and more doubtful of her choice as the days went on. 

Moonlight...

Fighting back tears at the thought of never seeing her lover again, she approached the pearl, rising herself to meet it at its level. Once there, she couldn’t help but gaze into it. The darkness, while it could be seen moving from where Mocha Ray stood, seemed much more violent and erratic up close. As if... it could jump out and attack Sea Fairy at any moment. Could her own powers be twisted into such a violent force?

No—they did not have time for this.

Shoving away her feelings of fear and sadness, Sea Fairy wrapped herself around the pearl... and closed her eyes--

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the room. If only for a second. Causing Mocha Ray to cover her eyes. A few moments later, she slowly lowered her fins—still scared of the possibility of further eye damage. Once uncovered, however, she saw the results of their decision.

Sea Fairy was within a bubble of her own design—frozen in midair as if she were encased in ice. Within it, she maintained the same position Mocha Ray had seen before the light seemed to seal her in place—her body wrapped around the pearl as if it were her life depended on it. As for the pearl itself... it had yet changed. The darkness was no longer moving within the sacred pearl, but it was still there. Though it was wishful thinking on the priestess’s part to hope things would change so soon. Mocha Ray just needed to give Sea Fairy time... right?

After what felt like an eternity, Mocha Ray finally turned around. The priestess did not have time to falter. Now, she had to fulfill her role in this plan—sealing the temple and making sure others could not enter. She started with the inner sanctum’s entrance and made her way through her once bustling home. The priestess’s shields were made of the electrical power unique to her species... one of the abilities Sea Fairy had based her hope in Mocha Ray on. Designed to block anyone who could not harness these abilities themselves, the shields would only allow those who could wield these electric abilities to pass through. 

Meaning that only she could utilize the entrances and exits now. As the rest of the ray species had fled with the other citizens of Sugarteara... as she had requested. And there was no one she knew of who could disarm the shields.

A good hour or two later, Mocha Ray had finally made it to the final opening in the temple... the entrance. After this, she did not have much left to do except maintain watch and take care of herself. She would start the research into how to help Sea fairy tomorrow... as setting up the shields had been exhausting enough.

As she started to set up the last one, however--

SMASH

Stopping in her tracks, she turned around, seeing a cloud of dust forming from whatever crashed right in front of the temple. Or... whoever--

“YOU-- WHAT’VE YOU BEEN TELLING THE PEOPLE OF SUGARTEARA?”

Mocha Ray’s eyes widened. She knew that voice. She had hoped she wouldn’t have to hear that voice again... anytime soon, at least.

“Lobster...” the priestess said. Lobster...her friend. When Sea Fairy and herself were preparing to evacuate the city, Lobster was out with a survey team—tracking down and defeating a vicious beast that had gotten too close to Sugarteara’s outskirts. So, like all the other survey groups, they had sent a messenger out to tell them of the news. Mocha Ray had handpicked the one for Lobsters’ team and hoped—sincerely hoped— that her friend would have been convinced by them... and yet here he was. Maintaining her position at the top of the temple’s steps, she told him, “You should not be here--”

“I SHOULDN’T BE HERE?”

“Yes!! You need to leave—now!!!”

“Why? So you can TAKE ALL OF SUGARTEARA’S GLORY FOR YOURSELF?” Lobster yelled. This was their home... HIS home, and yet she expected him to abandon it? She was one of the first people to welcome him into the city; she did not look down on him no matter how beaten and damaged he became. This priestess in particular should understand his attachment to Sugarteara. And yet—removing the glistening claw from the crater he created, Lobster continued, “I don’t think so... this isn’t just your home to claim!! Take it back and allow the people to return to their homes!!”

“Lobster please!! Do you really think so low of me!?” Mocha Ray cried out. This was her colleague... her friend. She had known him since his first days within the city... she even gifted him the very claw he so rudely smashed in with. And now... Lobster really believed she was doing this out of some shallow desire for power. Suddenly, she heard her friend’s footsteps begin to move towards the temple’s stairs. And with every step, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She said, “Please Lobster, I do not wish to fight!!’

“I don’t wish to either... but if you are to stand against Sugarteara’s greatness, I have no choice!!”

“Lobster, pl--”

“IF YOU DON’T WISH TO FIGHT, RESCIND YOUR WORDS AND ALLOW ME TO BRING THE PEOPLE B--”

“THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!! I”M SORRY!!!”

“Then... TAKE THIS!!” Lobster yelled, switching from thunderous steps to a sudden leap, he threw himself into the air. And as he plummeted to the ground, Lobster aimed his claw at who he could once call a friend.

Noticing this, Mocha Ray’s eyes widened. And within a single moment, she created the final shield to the temple... around it and herself. Protecting her and sending lobster back as the shock of her powers coursed through his body. Glancing down at his kneeling form, she said through tears, “Lobster, please stop this!!”

“NO!! LET ME IN!!!” He yelled—no, pleaded. This was his home; somewhere that accepted someone as rugged as him, and it was clear he was not going to just give up on it. Though he did not even know why it had to be like this. He knew nothing of Sea Fairy or the sacred pearl’s waning strength... but he would not listen long enough to learn.

She had prayed for nights on end that it would not have to be this way. However, deep down, Mocha Ray knew a prayer like this was too much for any god to answer. Lobster was always headstrong... and would defend Sugarteara with his life. He had given up a claw for the city, after all. The idea that it had to be abandoned for the safety of its citizens and the sea.... she had to have known Lobster would refuse such an obscene notion. But still, she did not want to view him as an enemy. So, she gave him one last chance, “... I know how you feel. I love our home too, but you need to understand—”

“IF YOU DON’T TAKE DOWN THIS BARRIER I SWEAR TO THE SEAS—” he continued to holler, dashing back up the stairs and banging on the shield even as its electricity coursed through his body.

“... fine.” Mocha Ray said, hanging her head down and turning her back to him. Her duty to Sea fairy and the seas came before anything else. If it did not, there would be no city for Lobster and her to fight over. So, as she began to walk back into the temple, she tried to hold back her sobs and said, “If you continue to try and invade the temple grounds, you will be treated as an enemy... even by the city guardians.”

And with that, she quickened her pace and entered the temple—Lobster's cries and screams echoing throughout its walls. Until, after some maintenance on her end, Mocha Ray began to hear the crashes and screams of lobster dealing with guardians... before it turned to silence. Lobster clearly unable to handle every single guardian. The priestess could only hope her friend fled rather than succumbing to the guardian’s defense mechanisms. 

Mocha Ray had spent the entire time walking around the temple in an effort to ignore the chaos outside. But now that it was completely silent, she fell to her knees. Exhausted and finally allowing herself to sob loudly. At the end of the day, he was a friend. And she knew it would take a lot to ever repair their friendship. If it was even possible after what she had to do.

Over the past month, she had to say goodbye to everyone she loved. On this day, she had lost a friend. Now, all alone, she wondered... is this what hopelessness feels like? Is this the feeling that had consumed Sea Fairy’s heart? Between sobs, she started to ask why over and over again... to absolutely no one. Mocha Ray was all alone.

Yes, all alone...

**Author's Note:**

> //Hello!! Peach (Katie) here!!!! I'd like to thank you for reading my work-- it means a lot to me that anyone would be willing to check out my work. This particular piece is a part of an ongoing phase known as 'Peach has Sugarteara/Sea Fairy/Seamoon brainrot and can't stop'. And so I hope you enjoyed my self indulgence yourselves!!!
> 
> If you would be interested in anything else I do (as I'm primarily an illustrator), check me out on Twitter @peachyqueenly, Tumblr @peachkt, and instagram @peach_kt. Thank you so much again, and I look forward to bringing everyone my next creation.


End file.
